Never Stay Mad
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Munkustrap betrays Demeter with another Jellicle queen who is not who she says she is… How will the two recover from this event, even when there is more tragedy to follow? Rated M for minor violence at the end.


Never Stay Mad

By jelliclesoul635

Summary: Munkustrap betrays Demeter with another Jellicle queen who is not who she says she is… How will the two recover from this event, even when there is more tragedy to follow?

_A/N: This comes from an old file on my computer that I've had for a long time. It is nothing I've recently composed or written. Yes, I know, there are lots of other stories to complete on here that I've been more than neglecting. I have no other excuse then there being little time between college and holding a steady job. Peace, my loves!_

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Delicately, he peeled the covers towards the foot of their bed and crept in silently. He did his best not to disturb the sleeping queen. Her breathing was slow, a sign that she was deep in slumber, but he decided against taking any chances. He coiled his arm around her waist as gently as possible, stalling his breath while carrying out his actions.

A sigh of relief escaped the tom's mouth when no sign of discontent emerged from his ebony-gold partner.

Little did Munkustrap know, though Demeter appeared sleeping blissfully, her ears were alert, and her senses were sharp. She could smell the other queen tainting his own burly scent as he had gracefully positioned himself next to her in bed. She couldn't quite tell which queen's scent was invading her nostrils, but she recognized it as Jellicle. That was a fact.

Demeter thought about the queen for the rest of the night, never allowing once that night for sleep to rescue her. She tried imagining who it could be. It obviously had to be someone she knew… but who could do such a terrible thing? How could Munkustrap have permitted himself to be taken by a feline when he already belonged to another? He just wasn't that kind of tom… at least that's what Demeter thought…

Things had been strange between them for the past couple of weeks, and now it had all made sense. The absence of morning kisses, of smiles whenever entering a room, of compassionate stares into each other's eyes, it was all lacking… he didn't care anymore about Demeter… his interests were elsewhere… but where exactly? That was a question Demeter desperately wanted to know. Who was able to capture his attention so powerfully? Who was more successful than Demeter in gaining his affection? How could this even happen?

She blamed herself. Was she not good enough? Did she forget to do things that he looked forward to? Silly things, like… was it dinner two weeks ago that sent him astray? Scolding him for causing her to worry didn't lead him to browse, did it?

It was all very puzzling.

Demeter went to Bombalurina, seeking guidance and support. She needed answers, and if she couldn't provide them for herself, well then maybe Bombalurina could…

It was on the path towards her den that she noticed it… that scent! She looked around to find the only other cat in the clearing… Cassandra.

She was bewildered. Cassandra? Of all the cats in the Junkyard…

Cassandra and Demeter were friends! She felt more betrayed now than she did two minutes ago. Everlasting Cat, having your heart stabbed at by both mate and friend? It's not exactly a nice feeling.

Demeter didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was to follow Cassandra in an attempt to catch the two of them in the act of cheating, then she'd come out from her hiding spot and cause a fantastic scene, exposing the two for the frauds they were.

She stalked Cassandra outside of the Junkyard, keeping very quiet all the while. She hid under a bush, and from between the branches she could see Cassandra from behind, while the other tom stood in front of Cassandra, angled so perfectly that Demeter could not see who it was at all. Of course she assumed it was Munkustrap, but as she listened to the exchange of words between the two, she could tell that the male voice did not belong to Munkustrap. It was instead the voice of the Napoleon of Crime. Now Demeter's mind was truly blown. She could not figure out what was going on.

Were the three of them plotting something together? Was Cassandra going after both Munkustrap and Macavity?

She panicked and ran to the den she and Munkustrap shared. Unbeknownst to her, Munkustrap was there waiting. He paced from one side of the room to the other, anxious and nervous. He wanted to tell Demeter something extremely important.

She burst into the den and he instantly halted his motion.

"What are you doing here?" Demeter questioned half out of breath from running.

"Uh… you know, just waiting for you to get home… so I can tell you something…" Munkustrap replied nervously, which Demeter picked up on immediately.

"Tell me what?"

"Uh, well…"

Demeter gazed around the room, noticing bags lining the edges of the space, bags filled with Munkustrap's belongings.

"You're going somewhere Munkustrap?" It was only a half-serious question. She knew what was going on and she couldn't keep the tears from forming. They slid down quietly; she refused to acknowledge their presence.

"Demeter, don't cry. I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't stay here anymore." Munkustrap moved towards Demeter with open arms, planning to comfort her, but she retreated.

Munkustrap straightened up, clearing his throat. "How long have you known about Cassandra and me? You did know it was Cassandra, right?"

"Yes, I know. I just haven't known for very long."

"I'm sorry, Demeter."

"Don't apologize to me. Just get your things and get out. I don't want to waste another minute on you." Demeter got the words out just as the tears became too much and she succumbed to the sobs, turning away from him as her body trembled. Munkustrap wanted very much to console Demeter, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore, not when he loved someone else.

Demeter spent that night at Bombalurina's, who hissed at every mention of Munkustrap's name. After Bombalurina had fallen asleep, Demeter went out for a stroll beneath the light of the full moon. Again, sleep would not rescue her; instead all it brought was nightmares. If she couldn't get sleep, she would get some air instead.

As she went, she heard whispering. Stopping to listen, she caught bits and pieces of a conversation between Macavity and Cassandra.

"And you're sure Munkustrap suspects nothing?"

"I'm positive. As far as he's concerned, I love him more than that pesky Demeter ever did."

"Do you?"

"Of course not! This is all just part of our plan, Mac, remember?"

"How could I forget? It's a perfect plan, and not to mention you being my spy adds that much more to the perfection."

Cassandra smiled. "Pretty soon our attack will have that entire Junkyard on their knees."

Demeter went to find Munkustrap as fast as she could. He was being betrayed, just like she had been. But what did she care? This was her chance to get her mate home again for herself! He needed her to rescue him, and she could never stay mad at him anyway…

Running up to the colossal tire upon which he sat, she began to explain everything to him, from Cassandra being a spy for Macavity, to her love for him being made of nothing but lies.

"Hold on, Demeter. First of all, Macavity hasn't been seen around here for months. Second, how dare you accuse Cassandra of cheating on me! I know it's what I did to you, and believe me, I'm sorry, it was not my intention at all, but it still gives you no excuse to behave this way!" Munkustrap's voice had increased in volume, almost to the point of yelling.

"Munkustrap, I'm telling the truth!"

"No! I will hear none of it!"

"What if I told you they were planning an attack on the Junkyard? What if I told you that I heard them whispering to each other about how they're manipulating you like a mannequin?"

"NONSENSE!" Munkustrap bellowed. He hopped off of the tire, almost touching noses with Demeter. "I can't believe you would go to such lengths to split up Cassandra and me as to tell such filthy lies!"

"They're not lies. I'm tell-" Demeter was interrupted by Munkustrap shushing her rudely.

"I never meant for this to torment you, Demeter. I hope you understand in time that I did at one time have feelings for you, but I just don't any longer. I don't love you. So please, move on like I have and find somebody new."

As he left her by the tire, a flame within her soul extinguished… a flame that had been burning since the day she and Munkustrap first met.

She muttered to herself, "You'll see Munkustrap, you'll see." And even though he didn't listen to her yet again, she could never give up on him, she could never stop loving him, she could never stay mad at him. No matter what, she could never stay mad at him.

The next morning, Munkustrap curled up next to Cassandra, only, there was no Cassandra to curl up next to.

She was gone.

As Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, troubled by his new partner's disappearance, screams emerged. Loud explosions could be heard. It sounded as if the Junkyard was under attack. As Munkustrap rushed outside, he observed the chaos before him, looking as if it were from some kind of terrible nightmare that he hadn't woken up from yet.

"She was right." He thought to himself. "Demeter was right."

Cassandra and Macavity ran about the Junkyard destroying everything in a madness too crazy to be anything else. They gleefully caused pain and despair in any of the Jellicles crossing their paths, including Demeter.

Munkustrap's eyes fell on the golden-ebony queen as she stepped in front of Macavity to swipe a paw towards him, warning him to not come any closer to her beloved friends and cherished home. Unexpectedly, Cassandra appeared from behind and restrained the much smaller queen as Macavity sauntered over. As he grew closer with every step, he held out a dangerously sharp claw to Demeter's throat. In an instant, it had been slashed.

Munkustrap hollered out Demeter's name as she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her body writhed on the ground as the blood kept gushing from the wound under her chin.

Everything fell silent. Cassandra nodded to Macavity and both of them vanished without a trace in the blink of an eye.

Munkustrap hurried over to Demeter, turning her over as she gasped and gagged for the air that wouldn't come.

"Demeter, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I had no idea… I should've listened to you when I had the chance. Maybe then-"

Demeter stretched a paw to his quivering lips and silenced his apologies before speaking her final words.

"It's okay, Munkustrap. I forgive you. After all, I still love you." she whimpered, a sound of pain that shattered Munkustrap's heart.

"Demeter-"

"I could never stay mad at you." Demeter whispered.

With those final words, Demeter's eyes closed so gently she might as well have been falling asleep in their cozy den. Her body fell limp and the ragged breathing ceased. Her head lolled to the side.

Munkustrap watched horrified, there was nothing he could do. She was gone. He crouched over her and cried, holding onto the one thing that was perfect in his life. The one thing he himself could hold responsible for destroying.

Demeter might not have been able to stay mad at Munkustrap, but for as long as he would stay on this Earth, he would remain mad at himself.

* * *

_A/N: I know, it was fast-paced, but it's not too too bad, right?_


End file.
